


Zbyt zmęczona

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, God let 10 yo kid be tired after all that sht it went through
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Nadja na szczęście nie była wyćwiczonym dzieckiem, które przejdzie setki tysiące kilometrów zanim padnie z przemęczenia. Andreas miał szczęście!Fix it dla 6s6





	Zbyt zmęczona

**Author's Note:**

> Nie obchodzi mnie, że ten fandom praktycznie nie istnieje. Jak mnie coś wnerwi to fix it musi być i już, o!
> 
> W ogóle to chyba jedyny fanfik, którym mogę się pochwalić rodzicom (cześć!) (Po moim trupie tho)
> 
> Pisane na komórce o północy po bardzo trudnym dniu CZEGO ZWYKLE NIE ROBIĘ, także ten.

– Wszyscy mnie okłamali!

Andreas podniósł rękę do oczu i osłonił się przed oślepiającym słońcem. Nadja stała kilka kroków dalej. Pomimo cienia padającego na jej twarz, łzy płynące po policzkach były doskonale dostrzegalne.

Jeśli faktycznie były tam łzy. Andreas przeszedł i widział w swoim życiu wiele, więc wiedział, że łzy w takiej sytuacji powinny się pojawić. Zwłaszcza jeśli los mierzył się właśnie z kimś tak młodym jak Nadja.

– Nie ruszaj się, nie uciekaj! – krzyknął Markus.

Nadja zaszlochała i spojrzała za siebie, oceniając resztę drogi, którą obrała. Ostra linia horyzontu oddzielała śnieg od nieba. Dalej zatem musiał być albo stok, albo...

– Twoi rodzice ciągle cię kochają, – mówił dalej Markus. Andreas ruszył powoli w stronę dziewczynki, która całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Markusie.

_Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Niech mówi, niech rozmawia._

– Ty też kłamiesz! – krzyk Nadji urwał się w połowie i zmienił się w głośny, rozdzierający płacz. – Ty! Też kłamiesz! Zostawcie mnie!

Nadja zachwiała się. Andreas doskoczył do niej i złapał ją w pół, i przytulił do siebie – słabą, zmęczoną, zziębniętą.

– Już dobrze, już wszystko jest w porządku – szepnął. Usłyszał za sobą Markusa oddychającego głęboko z ulgi. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak ten padł na kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Kłamiesz. – Nadja wyjąknęła resztką sił. Osłabła w ramionach Andreasa. Może zasypiała, może traciła przytomność. Nic dziwnego, skoro spędziła w górach ponad dwa dni, przeżyła lawinę, marsz, ucieczkę... I podobno oddała krew swojej biologicznej matce gdzieś po drodze? Z pewnością nie jadła też zbyt wiele, a i przemarzła na kość.

Andreas dotknął jej lodowatego policzka. Bezwiednie podążył wzrokiem w stronę słońca. Strach złapał go za serce i odebrał dech. Dwa kroki dalej pod nimi była przepaść. Gdyby Nadja pobiegła dalej...

Na szczęście nie miała już więcej sił.


End file.
